


Ghost's of the End War

by George98



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Tom Clancy's End War
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Crossover, Earth Humans Extinct, Exploration, F/M, Horror, Post World War 3, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Psychological Horror, Romance, Ruined Earth, Spirits, Survival Horror, Teen Romance, Trapped Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George98/pseuds/George98
Summary: President John F Kennedy once said if mankind does not put an end to war, war will put an end to mankind. World War III finally did what the last two could not, it ended mankind because of our selfishness. Now nothing remains of our civilization nothing but ash, dust, and skeletons. We're already alone in our own little universe because that is what we have told ourselves, but if we were not alone. Several years after World War 3 on Earth, the rest of the Galaxy is preparing for war against the Galactic Empire yet the Rebels of Phoenix Squadron. Detect the most interesting signal coming from an unknown source in unexplored space, believing it may be a distress signal or a beacon from a previously unknown Rebel Cell. Commander Sato deploys the Ghost Crew to investigate the signal and identify its source. However what the Ghost Crew finds shocks them and furthermore, they are unprepared for the dark horrors they find on a world long undiscovered and forgotten. There are some things best left alone, a graveyard is one such thing it is not wise to disturb the dead.





	Ghost's of the End War

Ghost's of the End War

"Zero Hour" 

 

 

 

Planet- Earth

Location- Richmond Virgina, United States of America, Professor Gates Home

Year- 2024 Four Years since the Start of World War 3 

Military History Professor Christopher Gates (P.O.V)

 

 

“ How the hell did we get here, humanity on the brink of annihilation,” I asked my good friend and colleague, Dr. Frank Higgins.

He sighed and simply took another drink of the scotch I had poured for him, he set the glass down on my desk and said

“ I don’t know....” he replied seriously

“ How many years till-” I began to ask

“ Two years top, but at this current rate I and a few other experts in my field believe it may be only a matter of months before humanity goes extinct, between the war, famine, natural disasters, and disease it is not looking good for anyone right now” Frank said seriously looking at me intently

I leaned back in my chair and sighed

“ There is no chance of survival as a species at this rate I take it,” I asked hopelessly 

“ No, even if the war were to end today it would not matter...what do your sources say about the war” He asked seriously

“ Hmm don’t even ask, our own Government wants us to believe the war is going well. Nevertheless, it's not going well for anyone right now lets put it that way, Frank.” I stated seriously I picked up my glass of scotch and took a sip before setting it back down

“ Well it seems that both of us lived our lives to the fullest, were both old men we have done our part......what more can we do” Frank stated calmly as he took a full swig of the scotch emptying the glass

“ Your right, our time is over.....It is our children that I pity, for they will have nothing when this is over. Hell they might not even get to our age at any rate” I stated hopelessly 

“ Speaking of which how is your boy?” Frank asked sincerely

“ I don’t know....I haven’t heard from him in a month and the Army can’t give us any info” I look down for a moment before looking back up. My own son was drafted into the Armed Forces to fight in a war that was doomed to kill us all. 

“ I’m sorry Christopher, I hope you get some news shortly,” Frank said sincerely

“ Ya, I am hoping for that too....My daughter-in-law and my grandson would like to know too. It broke my heart the other day when Sarah said that Michael was crying for his daddy.....all I can think is damn this war and damn what it has done” I stated angrily, I hope my son is ok not for my sake or my wife’s sake but for the sake of his child and wife

“ I am sorry to hear that,” Frank said shaking his head

We were silent for a moment before I asked

“ Want another glass” 

“ No thank you I am fine” He replied kindly

I shrugged and finished my glass before pouring another, I took a sip and held up my glass and said

“ Here is hoping for a miracle and a better future” I stated seriously

Frank took his glass and dinged mine and said

“ Here is hoping that our children have still have a world to live in” He replied earnestly

I took another sip before putting down my glass. I think I and Frank both knew that humanities time on this world was up. I just wish there was something we could have done to stop it. However war like many things cannot always be prevented.....and this will finally be the war that ends it all. It is the End War the war that ends humanity.


End file.
